Faberry Week
by ShadowsOfSoul
Summary: Une semaine. Sept OS sur les thèmes proposés. Un Grand Méchant Loup, une Rachel cheerleaders, Beth, sa magie enfantine, Quinn professeur, des étranges pouvoirs, une pointe de jalousie, et enfin, l'utilisation de ces fameux billets de train...
1. Une histoire de sac

Salut ! (Non, ce n'est pas l'OS de gladiateurs que j'avais promis, désolée. Il arrivera après le 25.)

Donc, hum, je ne sais pas si vous savez ça, mais, il y a **Faberry Week : The Sequel. **Bref. Tout ça pour dire que, vus que je ne pouvais pas participer en temps à celle de juillet, bien, je fais celle-ci (du moins, je vais essayer !)

Le thème d'aujourd'hui est _Fairy Tales : Contes de fées_. Je ne me voyais pas faire quelques chose avec cendrillon ou quelques autres comtes. Voici donc une version différente du Petit Chaperon Rouge, avec une note de Robin Des Bois. (Quoi ? Comment ça, c'est plus vraiment des contes de fées ?)

* * *

Il pleuvait. Mais, _vraiment_ beaucoup. Tellement, que la jeune fille ne voyait pas très loin. Elle hésita à courir, mais la boue commençant à se former lui criait de rester tranquillement au pas. Il ne restait qu'un pont, puis un bois à traverser. L'abri des arbres, elle l'espèrait, lui permettrait de rester un peu plus au sec. Enfin. À vrai dire, il n'y avait plus vraiment grand-chose de sec sur elle en ce moment. Elle serra contre elle le petit sac qu'elle portait. _« Ils sont à l'abri, eux au moins, dans leurs boîtes »_ pensa la jeune fille. Elle commençait à sérieusement être frigorifiée, et elle pouvait parier qu'après l'averse, un joli rhume l'attendait.

Le pont.

Oh, Dieu, il ne lui resterait plus qu'un bois à subir après ça. Elle passa la pierre du pont rapidement, regarda les eaux en légère crue grâce à la pluie battante. Elle détestait vraiment l'eau. C'était humide, sal, froid et... Et humide ! Nom d'un chien, qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour-

-Hey !

Elle se retourna.

_Mon Dieu non_.

-Euh, oui ?

Jouer la comédie. _Tu ne sais pas qui ils sont._

-Qu'est-ce que tu trimballes dans ce sac petite ?

Petite ? Non mais pour qui il se prend ! Oui, il fait deux bonnes têtes de plus qu'elle, et alors ?

-Je ne suis pas petite. Et ça ne vous regarde pas.

Elle se détourna, et se remit à marcher. _Ne regarde pas le loup_.

-J'ai posé une question. Réponds.

La jeune fille était bloquée, il tenait son bras. Des voleurs, sortant d'un pont. C'était tellement prévisible. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait le tour ? Elle renonça à se gifler elle-même. _Jouer la comédie. Ne pas regarder le loup._

-Une aide, pour quelqu'un de ma famille. Maintenant, laissez -moi passer.

-Une aide ? Tu veux dire, de l'or ?

Un rire léger. Une voix différente. Féminine. _Non, pitié_.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai de l'or pour aider quelqu'un ? Ce sont des médicaments !

La jeune fille était agressive, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Un éclair blond lui passa devant les yeux.

-Un chaperon de soie rouge. La femme toucha le tissu. Et tu veux me faire croire que tu n'es pas de la haute cour, avec ses magnifiques pièces d'or qui vous accompagne à chaque fois ?

-C'est un vieux cadeau de la personne ayant besoin de ces médicaments. Laissez-moi passer, s'il vous plaît.

Elle n'osait même pas lever le regard, paralysée par les frissons de peur et de froid.

-Tu sais qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ?

_Jouer la comédie._

_Se résigner à regarder le loup._

Elle planta ses yeux sur la femme en face d'elle.

-Non.

Un rire cristallin. Elle fixa par inadvertance les dents blanches en face d'elle.

-Tu as regardé Olaf, mais moi, pas même un regard. Tu sais qui je suis.

-_Promenons-nous, dans les bois, si le loup y était.._. Les trois hommes derrière elle c'était mis à chantonner de leur voix lourde, hilares.

-… _Il nous mangerait  
_  
La blonde en face d'elle s'était rapprochée dangereusement en disant cette phrase, et la petite brune recula d'un pas.

-Laissez-moi passer.

Elle ressemblait plus à une pauvre enfant égarée maintenant, et elle se dit que cette femme était définitivement trop impressionnante.

-En échange de quoi ?

-Je n'ai rien, je vous le jure.

-Ouvre ce fichu sac.

Elle hésita. Les hommes étaient à 2m derrière elles deux. La boue était profonde ici. Mais plus loin sous les arbres, il n'y avait quasiment rien. L'averse était en train de s'arrêter. La blonde était trempée. Elle aussi. Elle devait essayer.

-Non.

Le Grand Méchant Loup, comme les gens du pays se plaisaient à l'appeler, s'avança vers elle. Elle laissa quelques secondes se passer, puis poussa de toutes ses forces la blonde de côté, la faisant basculer à l'aide de la boue glissante. Elle se mit à courir, entendant les pas lourds - certainement de cet Olaf - derrière elle. Elle était rapide, la boue l'ayant un peu ralenti, céda  
sa place au terrain plus plat et sec du bois. Elle hésitait à s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de celui-ci, avoir une chance de les perdre. Rester sur le sentier, c'était synonyme de possibles flèches. Mais les bois pouvaient être pires. _Le loup._ Bon sang, s'ils la rattrapaient, elle était fichue. À coup sûr, elle ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à la ville. Son souffle devenait déjà rauque, et elle n'osait se retourner. Les pas lourds s'étaient fait distants, mais la probabilité qu'ils aient laissé tombé était nulle. Elle devait courir. Son chaperon s'était plaqué en arrière depuis longtemps, le souffle de la vitesse le faisant claquer sur son dos. L'averse était fini. Elle voyait au loin la fumée de certaines maisons. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de détresse, sentant ses jambes se paralyser, les boîtes précieuses tapant les unes contre les autres pendant sa course.

Elle ralentissait. Elle cria désespérément, essayant de convaincre ses muscles de continuer.

-Je te tiens !

Le choc était violent. Franchement, qui aurait eu la brillante idée de se jeter sur quelqu'un pour l'arrêter ? Elle aurait pu trouver un moyen moins douloureux. De ce que la jeune fille venait de comprendre, la blonde avait couru depuis le début à sa gauche, légèrement en hauteur grâce au surplomb naturel du bois. Et elle s'était lancée sur elle.

_Idiote._

-Lâchez-moi bon sang !

-Ouvre ce sac !

Elle se débâtit, du mieux qu'elle put, plaqué au sol, et réussi à s'échapper, avant qu'une main ne lui saisisse la cheville. Elle chuta lourdement au sol, le poids mort l'ayant arrêté trop brutalement dans sa course.

_Elle est complètement dingue._

-Cette fois, échappe toi, et je te coupe les pieds.

Elle avala difficilement. Le sol humide sous elle lui faisait ressentir une sensation horrible. Et le poid du corps de la blonde au-dessus d'elle mélangeait un peu plus son esprit. Elle était relativement fine, et disposait pourtant d'une force étrange.

-Lâche-moi tout de suite.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas te transformer en poussière et me filer entre les doigts ? Elle resserra sa prise sur les poignets de la jeune fille. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses, vois-tu.

Elle était coincée. Elle poussa un léger cri de frustration, ce qui déclencha un rire chez la blonde. Elle la fixa, un regard meurtrier aux yeux.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu l'as cherché.

-Bien sûr, c'est tout à fait normal de vouloir voler une jeune fille innocente qui veut simplement aider sa grand-mère malade !

Sa voix était agressive, et elle reposa sa tête contre le sol, fatiguée et désespéré de la situation. La femme au-dessus d'elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, puis chercha quelque chose du regard.

_Le sac_.

-N'y pense même pas.

La blonde arqua un sourcil en sa direction. Un sourire de défi.

-Nooooon !

La blonde s'était jetée sur le sac, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir.

-Rend-le-moi, je t'en prie.

Toujours ce sourire.

-Laisse-moi lui donner une première dose au moins, tu pourras garder le reste, je me débrouillerais pour en trouver dans la ville.

Elle était suppliante, et tellement sincère que la blonde en face d'elle sembla une fois de plus pensive. Les hommes, au loin, lui faisaient signe. Elle fit un mouvement de main en leur direction, et ils disparurent dans les bois.

-Je t'accompagne. Je ne compte pas te laisser filer avec ça.

-Tu m'accompagnes pour vérifier ma confiance ? Dit plutôt que tu veux voler ce qu'il y a de possible dans la maison !

La petite brune se surprit par sa violence. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et la pression ressentit plus tôt - même encore maintenant - tentait d'exploser.

-Je ne suis pas une voleuse ! Les riches ont simplement la tendance à garder tout pour eux.

-Ne vas pas me faire croire que tu fais ça par charité.

-Il y a un foyer ! Abandonné par vous, ceux qui dispose d'or ! Une douzaine d'enfants sont en train de se battre tous les jours dans les rues, faisant des numéros dégradants pour un peu d'argent et de nourriture !

Elles se fixèrent longuement, et la brune sembla se calmer légèrement. L'aspect pitoyable du si Grand Méchant Loup, trempée jusqu'au os, les cheveux collants sur son visage, l'apaisa légèrement. Elle sentit même une envie de l'encercler de ses bras dans une étreinte. Mais elle avança simplement, attrapa son sac, et se mit en marcher en direction de la ville proche.

-Dans la rue, conduit toi bien.

-Non, non. Je vais faire des cabrioles partout, et hurler à la mort.

La brune tourna son regard en direction de la « voleuse ». Celle-ci avait un sourire idiot. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et se détourna avec un soupir.

-Cache moi ce fichu loup. Si tu te fais repérer, on me prendra pour un de tes alliés.

La blonde laissa son regard dérivé le long du corps de la brune. Notant cela, celle-ci s'empourpra.

-Nan. Mes alliés sont en général plus... Imposants.

Elle s'arrêta.

-Tu me traites de faible ?

Le sac accroché à son poignet, elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches.

-N-Non !

-Alors... D'imposante peut-être ?!

La brune était en colère.

-Non plus ! Mais, qu'est-c-... Oh, tu m'énerves !

La blonde se remit en marche, frustrée, pendant que la jeune fille restait sur place, les mains toujours sur les hanches.

-Tu ne vas pas t'en tirée comme ça !

-C'est toi qui as commencé !

La blonde s'arrêta, les mains elle aussi sur les hanches, et planta son regard sur la brune.

-Bien sûr ! C'est pas moi qui fixe le corps des gens pour dire qu'ils sont imposants !

-J'ai pas dit que tu étais imposante !

-Donc que je suis faible ! Encore mieux !

-Mais, non !

-Tu-

-STOP !

La blonde fixa la jeune fille.

-Tu avances vers la ville, ou je te traine de force.

La jeune brune sembla vouloir répliquer, mais un échange étrangement comique de regard la calma, et elle se dirigea calmement vers la ville, qu'elles ne tardèrent pas à franchir.

-Cache le loup, idiote.

C'était un murmure, et elle se plaça plus proche de la blonde pour que celle-ci l'entende.

-J'avais oublié.

La blonde passa son bras le long du dos de la jeune fille, prenant soin de le plaquer contre la cambrure de son dos, et attrapa finalement les épaules de la brune.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Elle essaya de s'éloigner de la femme.

-Il est sur mon bras, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je mette dessus ?

Elles discutaient à voix basse, les gens autour d'elle s'écartant sur leur passage, et les regardant bizarrement.

-Je- que- uh- je- mais- hum- pourquoi-

Un silence. Elle était aussi rouge que son chaperon. Elle venait de comprendre. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle rougisse autant alors ? Elle voulut encore une fois se gifler, mais se retint.

-Soit gentille avec ma grand-mère.

-Autant que je le peux.

La blonde fit une révérence exagérée à gauche de la jeune fille, et celle-ci poussa la porte. Et se cogna dessus.

-Qu-

-Laisse, tu ne sais pas ouvrir les protes, je comprends tout à fait.

Elle la fusilla du regard, et la laissa passer. La femme appuya doucement sur la poignée, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Elle  
poussa la porte. Qui resta bloquer. Le sourire victorieux changea de lèvres.

-Ah ah ! Toi non plus !

-Gnnnnnniiiaiaaaaaahhhh

La blonde poussait de toutes ses forces sur la porte, et s'acharna dans tous les sens sur la poignée.

-Arrête de beugler comme un veau qu'on égorge, tu vas rameuter toute la ville. ET CACHE CE FICHU LOUP

-Gna gna loup, gna gna cache, gna gna arrête.

La blonde se moquait délibérément d'elle, imitant les gestes que la brune pouvait faire en parlant.

-Arrête tout de suite !

-« Arrête tout de suite ! »

Elle avait pris une voix fluette.

-Mais tu v-

-C'est fini, ce raffut ?

Une femme à l'allure sans âge était présente dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Grand-mère !

Elle se jeta au coup de la vieille dame.

-Comment elle a. ?

La blonde pointait du doigt la porte, plus pour elle-même que pour une réelle réponse.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Oh, hum. Euh

La jeune fille regardait dans la direction de la blonde, désespérée.

-Euh. Une... Une vieille amie, rencontrée en chemin.

-Oui. Rencontrée en chemin. « Plus _plaquée_ sur le chemin » pensa la brune.

La pauvre femme parut suspicieuse, mais une violente quinte de toux l'obligea rapidement à se détourner des deux jeunes ersonnes en face d'elle, et elle retourna se coucher.

-As-tu les médicaments ma chère ?

-Oui grand-mère.

La jeune brune tendit une petite boîte, et prit une pincée de la poudre se tenant à l'intérieur. Elle la versa dans le verre à moitié plein qui était posé sur une petite table de chevet. Le tendant à la femme alitée, elle attrapa enfin la seconde boîte, et prit une des petites billes sucrées à l'intérieur.

-Tu dois prendre ça. La poudre t'aidera pour la toux, et cette bille pour ta gorge.

-Merci ma chérie

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Sa mère, 1 an plus tôt, avait souffert d'un mal similaire, mais les médecins, aussi rustres soient-ils, n'avaient rien pu faire. Elle espérait que la toux virulente n'emporterait pas en plus sa grand-mère.

-Je, je vais à la cuisine. Te préparer quelque chose à souper pour ce soir. Je reviens vite.

La vieille femme hocha la tête, sentant que la jeune fille avait besoin de solitude, et planta son regard aux paupières lourdes dans celui de la blonde en face d'elle.

-Pourquoi avoir attaqué ma petite fille, sale loup.

La blonde arqua un sourcil, mal à l'aise.

-Je... Son chaperon. De la soie. Les riches ont…

-Et tu ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'elle te disait ? Elle n'a pas crié qu'elle avait des pièces d'or !

La blonde baissa la tête, honteuse.

-Part.

Des sanglots s'échappait, étouffés, de la petite cuisine. Mais la jeune fille n'était pas celle qui avait donner l'ordre, et la blonde ressentit un étrange besoin de lui dire au revoir.

-Ne songe même pas à t'approcher d'elle. La place du Grand Méchant Loup est dans les bois. Pas dans les bras d'une fille innocente !

La voix de la vieille femme était éraillée, faible, et pourtant puissante. La blonde fixa un instant cette étrange personne, et se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, prenant soin avant cela de déposer le loup cousu sur la manche de son habit, sur le sac maintenant salit du chaperon rouge.

* * *

Ma fin est... Ratée. Mais, vous le verrez, il y a beaucoup d'autre "ending" de ce genre pour le futur. Le récit est rapide, aussi. Mais, c'est un one shot après tout.

D'où ma question/annonce : Dite moi si vous voulez une suite à tel ou tel OS. J'envisagerais la possibilité de le faire.

Notons la participation de **DaarkBlondiie** pour la correction. Merci encore, mademoiselle, et désolée de la faute au pseudo !

À demain, donc. Le thème sera _Jealousy : Jalousie_.


	2. C'était si évident, pourtant

Hello !

De retour, avec le second thème : _Jalousie_.

Merci encore à **DaarkBlondiie** (choisie toi un pseudo plus court ! xD) et à **Mina77 **pour ces reviews !

Allons-y ! *Se fait une référence toute seule à Who*

* * *

La claque de Santana avait résonné brutalement dans la pièce. Quinn s'apprêtait presque à répliquer une seconde fois quand une tête blonde passa la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faite ?!

Brittany. Effet anesthésiant immédiat sur la rage de la latina.

-Rien. L'ancienne capitaine des Cheerleaders jeta un regard à la fine silhouette derrière la blonde. Absolument rien.

Elle quitta la salle et se dirigea vers l'auditorium, cassant la foule des élèves sur son passage. Ce qu'avait pu lui dire Santana, en dépit de leur amitié fragile, l'avait blessée. Plus que le sujet de Beth, la brune avait touché un sujet déplaisant : Les petits-amis.

Quinn n'était pas vraiment réputer pour son attitude.. Juste, envers eux. Mais, Yale était synonyme pour elle de renouveau, et ce professeur, lui, était synonyme de changement et d'oublie. Revenir ici, était un effort considérable, mélange de regrets et de cette sensation indéfinissable d'être chez soi. Sa mère avait était heureuse de la voir revenir, et sa chambre n'avait pas changée d'un pouce. Pourtant, franchir une nouvelle fois les portes du lycée lui avait fait ressentir une pression, ainsi qu'une envie fulgurante de rentrer rapidement dans sa chambre d'étudiante ridiculement petite, et se cacher sous sa couverture.

S'appuyant sur le piano, la blonde se massa légèrement les tempes.

Bien sûr, ils lui avaient tous manqué. Puck, et son extraordinaire personnalité, Brittany et son aura de calme, Finn et sa capacité à être aussi stupide qu'il en a l'air. Artie, et son machisme gentillet. Mercedes et sa façade de fille des rues. Santana, et ses crises typiquement hispaniques. Sam, sa tête de poisson accueillant. Kurt et ses jolis habits. Et Rachel. Rachel et sa prestance si magnifique. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Rachel et ses emails interminables. Elle avait prévue de bientôt la voir. Utilisé les billets. Rencontrer cette fameuse prof de danse dont Rachel parlait tout le temps. Savourer sa présence.

Ici, dans ce lycée, il n'y avait que des mauvais souvenirs. Leur amitié naissante n'avait pas eu le temps de s'y épanouir suffisamment pour effacer les images de slushies et autres réjouissances.

-Alors, tu sors avec un professeur ?

La blonde sursauta. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix. Elle avait presque oublié à quel point les battements de son cœur s'accélérait en sa présence. Et le court regard qu'elles avaient échangé après cet… Échange, avec Santana, l'avait encore plus blessée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il y avait de la déception, dans ces yeux chocolat. Et elle ne supportait plus vraiment ce genre de regard.

-Mh, oui. Et, apparemment, c'est assez douloureux de l'annoncer à San'

Un léger rire lui échappa alors qu'elle se massait la joue. La brune en face d'elle inspira un grand coup, ne souriant même pas, et se plaça face aux sièges vides, quelque pas plus loin de Quinn.

-Il est.. Correct, au moins ?

La blonde arqua un sourcil. C'était quoi, ce ton agressif ?

-Euh, oui. Bien sûr ! Sinon je ne serais pas avec lui, tu ne crois pas ?

La brune se tourna subitement vers elle, lui lançant un regard lourd de sens. Elle hésita à rougir face à l'idiotie qu'elle venait de dire.

-Il est... Bien, Rachel.

La blonde était hésitante. Pourquoi Rachel était aussi étrange ?

-Bien ? C'est tout ? Quinn, tu mérites mieux que seulement « bien » ! Elle agita ses bras dans le vide, frustrée. Tu mérites le meilleur.

-Et je devrais le trouver où ce meilleur ?! J'ai était la pire des idiotes au lycée, et tu penses sérieusement que, d'un coup, tout devrait me tomber sous la main ?

La brune hésita à répondre, fixant l'ancienne cheerleaders qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Un professeur ! Elle se détourna, et plongea son regard dans le vide des sièges. Bon sang ! Quinn ! Divorcé ? Même Finn était plus valable que... Que ça !

Elle mima littéralement le dernier mot à l'aide de ses mains.

Quinn avait perdu toute réflexion. Est-ce que Rachel était en train…

-Tu es jalouse ?!

Un cri étranglé. La brune se retourna face à elle.

-Bien sûr que non !

-Alors pourquoi le critiquer ainsi ? Tu ne le connais même pas !

Elle marquait un point.

-Mais.. Il.. Raaah !

La chanteuse tapa sur le piano, s'étant rapprochée pendant son bégaiement.

-Tu… Pourquoi ?

Quinn était perdue.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse.

La blonde lui lança un regard amusé.

-Quinn… Ce que je t'avais dit, cette soirée. Tu- tu es vraiment la plus jolie fille que je connaisse. Mais tu es tellement plus que ça… Et un professeur.. Franchement, il doit être avec toi uniquement pour-

Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Est-ce qu'elle venait juste d'avouer être jalouse ? Il fallait qu'elle se rattrape.

-Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis jalouse.

La brune eut envie de se frapper contre le piano.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu le serais.

Quinn n'était pas vraiment du genre à chercher profondément à décrypter les sentiments des gens. Cela menait, bien trop souvent à son goût, à trop de possibilités. Elle préférait laisser Rachel s'expliquer. Et vus l'avancement de la discussion, et la merveilleuse capacité de la brune à se perdre elle même dans ses discours, elle saurait bientôt la réponse.

-Tu- Il- … Euh. Rachel réfléchit quelques instant à ce qu'elle pouvait dire, la blonde à sa droite attendant patiemment. Je ne sais pas, Quinn. C'est.. C'est sans doute de te revoir après tout ce temps. Je m'attendais certainement à autre chose.

Elle sourit de manière désabusée, de légères larmes frôlant le bord de ses yeux. Elle prit la direction de la sortie, pendant que Quinn avalait les paroles, essayant de comprendre du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi, Rachel ? Que je te saute au cou et te remercie de m'écrire tous les jours ? Que ta présence m'aide à me sentir mieux ?!

La voix de la blonde était cassée. Étouffé par l'émotion qui était un véritable garrot à sa gorge.

-J'en suis incapable Rachel ! Tu...

Elle secoua la tête, le dos de la brune tremblant légèrement. Est-ce qu'elle pleurait ?

-Rachel, tu.. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être jalouse alors que j'essaie d'avancer

La concernée se retourna brusquement. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

-Parce que tu crois que ce n'est pas ce que j'essaye de faire ? Mais non. Partout où je vais, ton image se superpose. Quand jd regardais Finn, je te voyais. Quand je regarde NYADA, je te vois toi en train de me pousser à réussir. Quand je regarde n'importe quel garçon pouvant sortir avec moi, je te vois toi, en train de me fixer avec ces yeux flamboyants... Et je n'en peux plus Quinn !

La blonde était figée. Le souffle coupé.

-Tu.. Enfin, c'est-

-Je t'aime ! Idiote !

* * *

Bon, là, c'est un "Happy Ending" (légèrement frustrant ? ) Mina !

Le thème de demain est "_Beth_". Cet OS suivra donc celui de demain. En espérant fournir ainsi une fin un peu plus satisfaisante.

Et désolée de l'écriture "bancale", mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des OS aussi petits, avec un temps aussi limité (je n'ai réussi à me motiver pour écrire, que le 16... *Se tape*)

À demain.


	3. Tu es magique, non ?

Bonjouuur !

Euh. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir up plus tôt, de suivre la week, mais... Surprise : Je suis malade. J'étais entourée de ces viles créatures contaminées depuis deux mois, et, soudain, un éternuement eu postillonnement raison de moi. Et genre, aller écrire avec 41 de fièvre !

Je profite de ma nuit blanche avant d'aller de nouveau chez le doc pour vous postez ce chapitre ! (Car, oui, moi chevalier-mouchoir, je vous finirais cette fichue Faberry Week, même si c'est plus dans les temps, non mais !)

Le thème : _Beth._ C'est une suite au chapitre dernier, et sera sa fin.

**Katy Rivera :** Voilà voilà. Pas en retard du tout, la suite. Désolée !

**Lisa418 :** Merci d'ensoleiler... Décembre ? xD Merci, j'espère que ça te plaira !

**NatsuShizu :** Mais c'est le but, d'être sur sa faim ! Niahahah, voilà la "fin" ;)

**Hitomie Kruger :** Le premier ne se termine pas si mal que ça... Si ? Merci en tout cas, j'espère que ça te plaira !

**Lupa78 :** Oy ! :D Tu m'as remis la chanson en tête... Quel chant fantastique ! :D

**MaudeSykes :** Les deux premiers ? Bon, eh bien, déjà, tu as une suite du deuxième ici. Pour le reste, je vous dirais ça à la fin de ce recueil ! Merci !

**Pocketstars :** Méchant grand mère hein ? :D Eh eh, jamais pu l'encadrer, la mémé xD Je note que tu veux une suite. Et pour la fin frustrante du 2... Voilà qui devrait te satisfaire ! Merci encore !

Je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson "**_All I Want_**" de **_Kodaline_**, en lisant ce tout petit OS. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai écouté pour l'écrire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une journée entière. Une journée entière avec Beth.

-Rend moi mes cheveux, s'il te plait

Et Puck.

-Tu sais, Puck, si tu arrêtais de pencher cette crête vers elle, elle ne tirerait pas dessus.

-Oui, mais ça la fait rire.

Le grand brun était d'ailleurs lui aussi en train de rire. Quinn n'en revenait pas, à quel point il pouvait changer en la présence de la petite tête blonde. Il devenait véritablement gaga. À 2 ans, bientôt 3, la petite fille avait de quoi faire craquer beaucoup de « méchant garçon ». Puck ne faisait pas vraiment grande exception.

La blonde afficha un sourire tendre en regardant le brun en train de jouer avec sa fille. Il y avait quelque chose de calme, à les voir ainsi tout les deux assis à terre. Elle retourna cependant à la préparation du repas. Sa mère avait laisser la maison libre pour la journée, ainsi que la cuisine, à cette heure du déjeuner.

-Je veux mon steak saignant Q !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr, qu'il le voulait saignant. Faire déjà différent plats n'était pas assez compliqué, il fallait aussi différente cuisson. _Différents plats_… _Pourquoi diable l'as-tu invité, hein ? _Quinn regarda l'heure. 12h35. Rachel serait bientôt là. Le menu végétarien composé spécialement pour elle était prêt, il ne restait plus qu'à terminer le repas du colosse au cœur tendre en train de se faire battre par un dinosaure en peluche.

-Vas ouvrir la porte, sinon je cuis trop ton steak... T-rex !

Le brun tira la langue à la cuisinière improvisée, se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte dont la sonnette venait de retentir.

-Rach ! Ma princesse juive ! Il la souleva avec facilité en un énorme câlin, alors qu'un éclat de rire se faisait entendre de Beth. Elle voyait sûrement les deux amis de sa place.

-Repose moi Puck, j'ai tendance à avoir le vertige !

-Ce qui explique ta taille.

Elle lança un regard faussement vexé au brun, s'étant totalement habituer aux taquineries amicales qu'il lui lançait de temps à autre. Reprenant ses esprits, la brune laissa son manteau sur le canapé, alors qu'elle se précipitait sur la petite fille qui n'avait pas bougé, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Qui gagna aussi celles de Rachel.

-Bonjour mon ange. Elle saisit doucement sa sœur adoptive, la callant confortablement dans ses bras. La petite se laissa aller directement, enserrant de ses petits bras le cou de la chanteuse.

-On dirait qu'elle t'aime encore plus à chaque visite.

Une voix douce.

-Quinn. Bonjour...

Rachel était mal à l'aise. Vraiment très mal à l'aise. Ce qui amusa la blonde, au vus du sourire qui pointait sur son visage. Puck, quand à lui, était déjà en train de recommencer son manège avec Beth, ne semblant pas se formaliser du fait que Rachel la tenait dans ses bras.

-Bonjour Rachel

Quinn lui fit un léger signe de tête avant de retourner à la cuisine, et de commencer à mettre la table, sombrant dans ses pensées, qui n'était pas vraiment claires.

Suite à la « déclaration » de la brune, Quinn n'avait pas vraiment réagie. Ce n'est qu'en voyant les yeux de Rachel disparaître de son champ de vision, qu'elle lui avait proposé brusquement de venir passé l'après-midi avec elle et Puck, en compagnie de Beth. Sur l'instant, elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux, et n'avait pas vraiment compris cette demande. Mais, à bien y réfléchir, cela signifiait beaucoup pour la blonde. Beth était un être cher à son cœur, et même plus que cela. Partager son temps disponible avec elle, avec quelqu'un d'autre que le père de l'enfant, était sensiblement révélateur. Quinn tenait à Rachel, assez pour confier sa fille à sa mère, et avoir… Besoin de sa présence auprès d'elle, pour cette après-midi, mais aussi pour les adieux s'annonçant déjà larmoyants.

Elle avait par conséquent aussi beaucoup réfléchis à ces mots que Rachel avait pu dire. Elle ne s'était pas revues depuis cette… Crise de jalousie. Elles avaient convenue, dans le plus grand embarra, de l'heure à laquelle Rachel voulait venir. Et la brune avait quasiment fuit Quinn.

Celle-ci poussa un léger soupir alors qu'elle attraper trois fourchettes. _Tu parles, elle m'en veut. _Quinn en était persuadée. Elle l'avait ignorée, ne pouvant même pas lui répondre un simple « non, Rachel, je suis flattée, mais tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques. »

D'abord, est-ce qu'ils l'étaient ? Elle avait retourné et retourné le problème. Il y avait quelque chose, derrière ce voile de sécurité et de culpabilité, ça, elle en était sûre. Le fait est que, elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait le courage nécessaire pour admettre les choses.

-À tables, les rondoudous !

-Je suis pas un rondoudou

Puck installa Beth dans sa chaise enfantine.

-Non, effectivement, tu es un bisounours, pardon.

Rachel pouffa de rire devant l'échange des deux parents. Et en s'installant sur sa chaise, à droite de la blonde, elle laissa un soupir de bien être sortir de sa bouche.

-Ça va Rach' ?

Un frisson lui parcourut le bras alors que la main de Quinn se retirait. L'intonation de sa voix, se véritable souci de son ressentit… La blonde lui avait manqué, elle et ses attentions.

-Oui. Je me sens juste… Bien.

Elles échangèrent un sourire alors que le brun commençait déjà à donner la purée de légumes à Beth. C'était impressionnant à quel point elle pouvait manger vite.

-Je crois qu'elle tient de toi Puck

-De quoi ?

-Elle englouti littéralement son pot !

Il mima une expression ridicule aux deux jeunes femmes qui commencèrent à rire, bientôt rejointes par le brun. Quinn déposa ensuite les plats sur la table, souhaitant un bon appétit général.

-Au revoir ma chérie, on se reverra bientôt je suis sûr !

Cela déchirait littéralement le cœur de Quinn d'entendre le brun. Puck avait lui même quelque difficulté à garder une façade neutre face à la moue triste de la petite Beth. Il y avait quelque chose d'irréel, dans cette journée. La présence de l'enfant, qui ne parlait pas encore tout à fait, avait pourtant réussie à réunir trois personnes autour d'elle.

-Tu es magique, ma puce, à bientôt…

Quinn avait la voix tremblante. Affreusement tremblante. Une main se glissa doucement dans son dos, réconfortante. La blonde tourna la tête en direction de la propriétaire de cette main.

-À bientôt bouille d'amour ! Et bonnes fêtes, maman.

-On se reverra vite tout le monde. Venaient quand vous voulez

Ils hochèrent toutes le têtes, avec plus de difficulté pour Quinn, qui avait la gorge tellement nouée qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à bouger son cou. Shelby passa la porte d'entrée, une dernière mèche de cheveux blonds s'effaçant en même temps que la porte se fermait.

-Je… Arg ! Puck fila à la salle de bain, un peu trop ému, voulant préserver son égo masculin.

La petite brune se tourna face à son ancienne ennemie.

-Ce n'est pas un au revoir définitif. Rachel se rendit compte que son bras était encore accroché au dos de la blonde, et le retira précipitamment. Ça va aller Quinn.

Celle-ci se détourna de la chanteuse, marchant lentement jusqu'au canapé où elle s'assit.

Elle fut rejointe par Rachel, qui s'assit pour sa part à l'autre bout du confortable canapé.

-Je ne mords pas tu sais.

La blonde essayait de plaisanter, mais les larmes étaient toujours au bord de ses yeux.

Mais la boutade tira quand même un léger sourire à Rachel, qui sembla se perdre dans ses réflexion quelques instants.

-Tu sais, Quinn, pour l'autre soir. Je… Je ne vais pas dire que je regrette, puisque c'est ce que je ressens. Mais…

Elle eu la voix coupée. Étranglée par le refus évident de la blonde. Elle s'attendait à quoi, de toute façon ? Elle devait s'estimait heureuse que Quinn se soit simplement contenté de l'ignorer. Elle était touchée que la blonde l'ait invité à une journée si spéciale, mais, elle se devait de ne pas se faire de faux espoirs.

Pourtant… Quinn s'était rendue compte d'une chose très importante alors que Rachel avait passé sa main de manière si douce dans son dos. Le départ de Beth lui déchirait le cœur, c'était indéniable. Mais la présence de Rachel avait eu un effet anesthésiant, calmant ostensiblement sa douleur. La blonde avait eu cette sensation de calme paisible pendant toute cette après-midi, et même si l'enfant était désormais manquant, Rachel comblait se vide d'une certaine manière. _À sa manière_. Il n'y avait plus eu d'écho du passé, ni même de malaises. Elle s'était sentie parfaitement bien. À sa place.

-Rachel. Est-ce que tu peux… La blonde fit un geste pour lui signifier de se rapprocher. La chanteuse s'exécuta sans discuter, étrangement dérangée à l'idée d'être proche de la blonde. Est-ce qu'elle allait finalement se venger ? Le ton de Quinn était pourtant hésitant, rien de menaçant.

-Quinn, je suis désolée - je-

La blonde fit un signe négatif de sa tête. Elle sourit légèrement de côté en voyant que Rachel ne s'était pas vraiment rapprochée. Elle se leva donc, et s'installa si proche de la brune qu'elle crut entendre son cœur battre à mille à l'heure. À moins que ça ne soit le sien ?

-Quand… Ta présence, aujourd'hui. Toutes ces années. Je... Quand tu as passé ta main dans mon dos… La blonde saisit doucement le poignet de Rachel, le passant dans son dos elle-même alors que la brune inspirait brusquement.

-Quin-

La blonde ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Elle se rapprocha même légèrement.

-Comme ça… Je me suis sentie bien. Évidemment, Beth me manque, mais… Quinn laissa son regard dérivé quelques secondes sur les lèvres de la brune en face d'elle. Tu étais là. Tu étais mon secours. Toujours.

Rachel n'arrivait presque plus à comprendre les paroles de la blonde. Quinn était proche d'elle. Trop proche. Et sa main, dans son dos… Sentir son parfum si proche. Son regard ne fixaient plus que ses lèvres. À moins qu'elle n'osait pas regarder la blonde dans les yeux ?

-Tu es nécessaire à mon bonheur, comme Beth.

Quinn combla l'espace infime entre elles.

_Enfin._

* * *

Voilà !

Court, hein ? Mais on vas à l'essentiel, et tout est bien qui se finit bien ! (Sauf Puck. il s'est perdu en route pour la salle de bain.)

Bon, je ne sais pas à quand j'écrirais la suite. Je suis toujours pas tout à fait remise. Mais la visite au doc dans 2h, j'espère, me donnera des antib' correct cette fois !

Le thème prochain sera _Nerd Quinn and Cheerio Rachel_ : _Quinn "nerd" et Rachel cheerleaders_. Ça promet, n'est-ce pas !


	4. Tu m'énerves prodigieusement

Bonjour !

Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier mon « étudiant » en français, qui m'a donné l'illumination. Si je ne t'avais pas donné un cours, tu ne m'aurais pas donné une idée. Ni un pc avec Word le temps d'écriture, du chocolat, un thé délicieux et… Bref, Thanks, je te dédie l'OS, pour la peine :D

Hum, sinon, réponses aux reviews :

**Mina77 :** Le 41 de fièvre vas mieux ! Maintenant, ce n'est que du 38, eheh ! Bref, heureuse que le happy ending t'aie plus.. Pas sûre que cet OS en face autant !

**Lupa78 :** Si ça peut te réconforter, je 'lai chantée toute la journée. Pas si longtemps que ça, voyons ! :D

**Zeb410 :** Un mp d'explications, donc, juste encore un autre merci ici !

Le thème : _Quinn "nerd" et Rachel cheerleader... _Bonne lecture tout le monde !

* * *

Elle détestait les cours. Les élèves. Les casiers qui s'ouvraient une fois sur deux. Les professeurs. En fait, elle détestait l'école, de manière générale.

-Quinn, j'aimerais que tu me regardes quand je te parle.

« Non, ta tête m'insupporte », c'était ce que voulait répondre la jeune femme, mais, elle leva simplement un regard blasé sur le proviseur trop… Trop proviseur, en face d'elle.

-Tu disposes des meilleures notes de ce lycée, et tu persistes pourtant à ne pas t'intégrer. Je ne comprends pas

-Pourquoi ferais-je l'effort de m'intégrer à un lycée qui ne veut, de toute évidence, pas de moi ?

L'homme resta sans voix. La blonde ne face de lui faisait preuve d'un appui auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Elle était en quelque sorte le fantôme et à la fois le trouble-faites du lycée. Quinn Fabray était réputée pour ses interventions qui se terminaient toujours par une catastrophe. Pour les autres. La « haute classe » du lycée se contentait donc bizarrement de l'ignorer, alors que d'autres du même « statut social », avait à faire à des représailles sans arrêt. Elle était un mystère pour chaque professeur de cette école.

-Puis-je partir, monsieur ?

Il hésitait. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne que l'intégration était la clé de la réussite. À sons sens, du moins. Il s'attarda sur son apparence dégradée. La jeune femme était habillée étrangement, un jean délavé aux jambes la serrant légèrement, alors qu'un haut trop grand lui donnait un air lasse. Des cheveux d'un blond étincelants dépassaient d'un bonnet noir, lui aussi trop grand, la couleur des mèches rebelles tranchant sur le teint légèrement pâle de la jeune femme. Un sac en bandoulière pendait à son côté droit, aussi délavé que son jean, la couleur verdâtre n'étant plus trop d'actualité sur le tissu. Des livres dépassaient, ainsi qu'une mince protection de ce qu'il devinait être un appareil photo.

Il avait oublier se détail. Elle était toujours fourrée avec ce fichu appareil. Malgré plusieurs confiscations de la part des professeurs, elle revenait toujours avec. Chaque jour.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire avec un appareil photo, dans un lycée remplis de cas sociaux ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Tu reviendras après ton cours de français pour un mot à tes parents. Et cette fois, évite de déclencher l'alarme incendie.

Elle se leva distraitement, replaçant son sac sur son épaule, et sortit sans même un signe. Elle se fit bousculer par un quelconque joueur de l'équipe de football du lycée, et se retint de lui lancer une réplique cinglante.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous, aujourd'hui, à se liguer contre elle ? Elle soupira, plus énervée qu'autre chose. Le lycée était une épreuve pour certains, une scène de parade pour d'autres.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'essayer de se mêler à un quelconque groupe. Sa personnalité introvertie aurait pu faire d'elle le parfait rat de bibliothèque, et ainsi rejoindre ce groupe de l'école, qui se faisait martyriser par les plus « grands ». Quand à son physique, il aurait pu lui permettre de finir dans les rangs les plus hauts de la chaine alimentaire lycéenne :

Cheerleader.

Elle pouffa de rire. Bien sûr, elle, cheerleader. Elle aurait préféré se trancher la tête plutôt que de finir avec cet uniforme ridicule, et ses pompons encore plus stupides que celles qui les tenaient. Elle se souvenait, à son arrivée au lycée, comment ces idiotes avaient voulu la placer en martyr officiel.

Un sourire niais éclaira ses lèvres. Elle les avait tellement traumatisées, qu'elles l'ignoraient totalement maintenant. Elle avait un truc avec les alarmes incendie, et les cheerleaders de Sylvester s'en souviendrait longtemps.

-Mais tu vas t'ouvrir saleté !

Elle tourna la tête en direction du cri.

_« Idiote, c'est bien ce que je disais » _Un sourire étira une fois de plus ses lèvres, de façon moqueuse cette fois-ci. Une brune, avec un uniforme rouge et blanc, était en train de se débattre avec la porte de son casier. La blonde leva le regard. Et cet idiot gigantesque la fixait niaisement, sans même penser à l'aider.

Non mais sérieusement, avec des abrutis pareils, c'était pas étonnant qu'elle finisse avec les meilleures notes du lycée. Pensant cela, elle éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?!

C'était la brune. Elle fixa la taille de celle-ci, et se demanda vaguement comment une fille aussi petite avait pu finir co-capitaine des cheerleader. Elle haussa des épaules. Peut importe.

-Rien. Je suis juste surprise qu'une porte fasse preuve de plus d'intelligence que ces si grandes reines du lycées.

Son ton était dramatiquement exagéré, et elle se retint de rire une seconde fois en voyant la tête déconfite de la brune en face d'elle. Celle-ci aller répliquer, quand une autre jeune femme arriva, des traits coléreux et hispanique au visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la blondasse ?

La dite blonde eut un mouvement de surprise devant... Devant quoi ? Elle était blonde, après tout, et blondasse n'était pas vraiment un mot insultant. Même si apparemment, pour la capitaine des cheerleaders, ça l'était.

-En fait, tu es son chien de garde, ou c'est l'abruti qui sert de papier peint derrière qui l'est ?

Elle pointait du doigt le garçon vus plus tôt, qui tentait au vus de son expression ô gracieuse, de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Tu as peut-être joué un tour à l'équipe sur un coup de chance blondie… La capitaine se rapprocha dangereusement, parlant d'une voix si basse que la blonde devait être la seule à l'entendre. Mais crois-moi, garde ta place devant nous si tu veux rester tranquille le reste de ta misérable vie.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que toi tu ne comptes pas aller plus loin que le lycée, que tu dois résumer ma « misérable vie » à ton influence pathétique à McKinley.

La capitaine fulminait. Elle allait en venir aux mains, quand justement des doigts fins encerclèrent son bras. La co-capitaine.

-Viens, San', elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

La blonde lança un regard à la brune qui venait de parler, alors que la latina se calmait, faisant demi-tour, et laissant en plan le garçon.

-Tu devrais les suivre, tu vas te perdre sinon.

Elle lui lança un sourire aussi stupide que l'expression du jeune homme, alors qu'il obéissait.

Elle soupira enfin, retournant à son casier, attrapant son livre de français, et filant dans la classe alors que la cloche sonnait. Elle laissa passer les élèves retardataires bousculant, et s'installa à la seule place libre.

_« Vous vous fichez de moi ? »_ Fut ce qui vint à son esprit, alors qu'elle s'asseyait calmement sur la chaise à côté de... Bingo.

La co-capitaine. Sa « supérieur » étant en face d'elles deux, à côté d'une autre cheerleader, remarquablement grande, avec des cheveux blonds en cette célèbre queue de cheval.

Elle poussa un soupir profond, énervée d'être obligée de supporter la présence de la jeune femme antipathique, et en plus la vision de la capitaine et son amie.

-Si je dérange, dit le tout de suite.

-Tu déranges.

La brune étouffa un étranglement de colère alors que le professeur entrait enfin.

-Page 73, étude de texte et de style.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, le bruit des livres claquant sur leurs tables.

-C'est pas vrai !

La blonde tourna son regard en direction de sa « voisine ».

-On a pas réussi à ouvrir sa po-porte ?

Elle avait dit ça en faisant une moue pour enfant. La cheerleader la fusilla du regard.

-Prête moi ton livre.

-Non.

-Fait-le, ou je te jure-

-Quoi ? Tu vas me torturer dans ta cave ?

La blonde était moqueuse, évaluant la différence de taille entre elles de manière exagérée.

-Prête moi ce livre !

-Mesdemoiselles, je peux savoir à quoi est dû cette animation ?

La voix du professeur était tranchante. Étonnant, pour un homme qui ressemblait plus à un nounours qu'à un incroyable barbare.

-Elle ne veut pas me prêter son livre !

-Oh, remarquable réplique d'enfant de 5 ans, j'admire.

-Suffit ! Fabray, le livre, entre vous deux, et le silence, ou bureau du proviseur.

Il se détourna sans un regard, allant se placer derrière son bureau.

La brune affichait un air victorieux.

-Ne t'imagines pas que cela soit de bonne générosité.

Elle était énervée, l'air totalement grotesque de la cheerleader à ses côtés lui tapait sur les nerfs. Elle tira sur le livre brusquement, voyant que sa voisine voulait le rapprocher d'elle.

-Au. Milieu.

-Je ne vois rien !

-Tu n'as qu'à te rapprocher, idiote !

-Hors de question !

-Alors tais toi et lis !

-Si je ne peux pas voir, comment veux-tu que je lise !

-Si tu ne veux pas te rapprocher, ramasse toi une mauvaise note comme à ton habitude, et laisse se foutu livre au milieu !

-De quel droit ! Rend moi se livre bon sang !

-FABRAY ! BERRY ! Proviseur, tout de suite !

Tout les élèves avaient leurs regards tourner en direction des deux filles. La capitaine des cheerleader fixait sa seconde avec un air sévère, tandis que le professeur fulminait de rage. Bafouer son autorité en plein cours, de la part de cette fichue Fabray, il avait l'habitude, mais que la brune s'y mette aussi ! Infâme.

-Monsieur, c'est-

-AU PROVISEUR !

Sa voix était tonnerre.

Elles sortirent finalement toutes les deux, la blonde attrapant son livre avec un regard meurtrier, et le replaçant dans son sac.

-Tu me le paieras Berry.

-Comme si tu pouvais faire quoi que ce soit, espèce de.. Espèce de toi !

-Oh, wow, quelle répartie ! C'est de mieux en mieux !

-Mais tu vas la fermer à la fin !

-Et pourquoi ça serait moi, hein ?!

Elles montaient de plus en plus le ton, n'avançant même plus, à quelque pas de la porte du principal.

-Parce que.. Mais parce que tu es toi !

-Oh, alors parce que madame décide que je suis en dessous d'elle, c'est moi qui doit me la fermer ? Alors apprend un truc le nain, JE ME FERME SI JE VEUX

-Vous allez en tout cas le faire tout de suite où c'est le renvoi de trois jours Fabray.

Le proviseur, plus par habitude que considération amicale, la tutoyais ouvertement. En général, le vouvoiement était signe que la limite était dépassée. La brune à côté d'elle allait répliquer, quand l'homme intervint une nouvelle fois

-Et vous aussi, Berry ! Dans le bureau, tout de suite !

Il pointa du doigt les deux chaises libres –et très inconfortables- tandis que les jeunes filles avançaient, brusquement calmes.

Il referma la porte en un claquement lourd, et alla s'asseoir en soupirant fortement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ?

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, bougonnant en se jetant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-Monsieur ! Elle n'a pas voulu me prêter son livre, ayant oublié le mien, je ne pouvais pas suivre !

-Faux. La seule chose qu'elle a oubliée, c'est comment ouvrir la porte de son casier.

Il soupira en regardant les jeunes femmes. Elles étaient encore repartie en une confrontation sans fin de répliques plus… Idiotes, les unes que les autres. Le sarcasme de Quinn attisait la verve de la cheerleader, rendant l'échange complètement sourd.

-Arrêtez !

Silence.

-Rachel. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas pris ton livre ?

La blonde afficha un air victorieux qui énerva la jeune fille.

-La porte de mon casier est coincée, et cette idiote se moquait de moi et-

-L'idiote elle t'em-

-QUINN !

Le principal lui fit de gros yeux, connaissant ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Je disais donc, reprit la brune, elle se moquait de moi, et l'altercation m'a pris le temps restant, quand ce fut finit, la cloche sonnait. J'ai oublié de réessayer.

-Bon. Et pourquoi vous avoir envoyez ici ?

Il se tourna vers la blonde cette fois.

-Elle voulait mon livre. Le professeur nous a dit de le mettre au milieu, sauf que madame ne voyait pas, et le tirait de son côté uniquement !

-Du calme. Il lança un bref regard pour dissuader la brune de répliquer. Pourquoi ne sait-elle tout simplement pas rapprochée ?

-C'est ce que je disais !

La blonde accompagna son exclamation d'un geste brusque des deux mains, et lança un regard lourd de sens à la cheerleader.

-Mais, monsieur ! Je ne pouvais pas !

-Et pourquoi ?

Il était sûr que l'excuse allait encore être tiré par les cheveux.

-C'est… Enfin, je ne peux pas.

-Parce qu'elle est trop bien pour ça, comprenez ! Lâcha la blonde à bout de force de se retenir de dire quelque chose.

-Quinn, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Rachel, est-ce vrai ?

La brune baissa la tête, presque honteuse, dans un signe affirmatif.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi avait-il finit ici, entouré d'adolescents stupides ? Même le salaire était minable pour tout ce qu'il devait endurer.

-C'est complètement idiot.

La blonde avait posé son sac en même temps que sa phrase. Elle croisa les bras, attendant. Par expérience, elle savait que l'homme en face d'elles en avait pour quelques minutes de réflexions. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était s'éloigner le plus possible de cette fille, pas la peine de débattre et de rajouter des minutes à l'attente.

Il se recula dans son siège, observant calmement les jeunes filles. La blonde était là, son éternel air blasée sur le visage, assise de manière patraque sur la chaise. Et la brune, à son côté droit, elle, se tenait crispé en une posture droite. Son uniforme de cheerleader se soulevait en même temps que sa respiration un peu trop rapide. Elle était en état de stress. Il est vrai qu'aucun professeurs ne l'avait envoyée dans son bureau pour une punition, malgré ses résultats plus que douteux.

Ses résultats !

Il tourna légèrement sur lui même avec son fauteuil, et tira l'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Rachel… Rachel Berry… Il attrapa le dossier scolaire, et l'aplatit devant lui.

Moyenne générale : 11,2.

Elle était à la limite. Voyons si cela pouvait fonctionner.

Moyenne de français : 9,5

Il sourit de toutes ses dents. Il tenait la punition parfaite. En espérant que cela ne tournerait pas au meurtre d'une des deux.

-Tu donneras des cours à Rachel, Quinn.

-QUOI ?

Le cri avait était d'un parfait synchronisme.

-C'est ça, ou collées le reste du trimestre.

-Mais pourquoi moi ! La blonde avait presque gémie. Sérieusement monsieur, vous ne pourriez pas me collée, et la mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Tu as les meilleures notes de ce lycée, Quinn. Des cours de soutiens en français seraient utiles à Rachel.

-Monsieur, si je peux me permettre, ma moyenne générale est suffisante, je n'ai pas besoin de cours. Surtout par elle.

Sa voix était étonnamment calme, ce qui provoqua la surprise chez le proviseur ainsi que la blonde.

-Ce sera donc aussi une leçon d'humilité : Tu apprendras à considérer les gens de manière respectueuse, Rachel.

Son ton était dur sans être méchant, mais calma toute protestation.

-Vendredi, après les cours. Ils se terminent assez tôt pour que vous puissiez disposer d'une salle jusqu'à la fermeture de l'école.

-Mais, non ! Un entrainement des cherrios tombe ce jour là !

Il soupira.

-Bon, très bien. Après ton entrainement. Mais si j'apprends que tu n'as pas obéit, tu seras aussi sanctionnée à ce niveau Rachel.

Celle-ci avala difficilement, et lança un regard en direction de la blonde.

-Je veux mourir, dit enfin celle-ci, fixant le vide devant elle.

-Oh, ça va ! Crois moi, je ne suis pas plus emballée que toi à l'idée que tu… Que tu me donnes des cours.

Elle regarda en direction du directeur, alors que la blonde avait toujours cet air livide.

-Bon, sortez. Et que je ne vous revois pas.

Il avait dit ça plus en une menace qu'un conseil.

La blonde attrapa son sac rapidement, et coupa le chemin de la cheerleader, filant à toute allure à l'extérieur du bâtiment, bousculant les personnes devant elle. La brune s'élança quand à elle vers sa capitaine, fendant la foule qui s'écartait sur son passage

-x-x-x-

La brune était en retard. Franchement, elle s'attendait à ce que la cheerleader arrive à l'heure ? Bon dieu, c'était idiot. Elle souffla fortement, et s'assit sur un gradin. Ne l'ayant pas vus en salle de cours, la blonde avait penser à la trouver sur le terrain. Et, bien entendu, elle était là. Répétant, riant, et s'activant rapidement quand Sylvester criait dans se fichu mégaphone.

À bien y regarder, elle se rendit compte que, finalement, cheerleader était un vrai sport. L'entrainement était rude, et relativement sportif. _Bouarf,_ pensa-t-elle, _que cela soit des idiotes sportives ou dansantes, ça revient au même._ Elle soupira, et regarda sa montre. Elles n'auraient, à vus de nez, qu'une heure devant elles, si la brune ne se dépêchait pas.

-SALES MÔMES VOUS ALLEZ ME FAIRE UNE PYRAMIDE CORRECTE OU J'ENTASSE VOS CADAVRES !

Elle grimaça. Bon dieu, cette Sue avait un sacré organe, amplifié par le mégaphone, cela devenait une torture. Elle ouvrit son sac et sortit son vieux leica. Elle caressa inconsciemment l'appareil de manière affectueuse, alors que son regard se perdait dans les cheveux bruns en queue de cheval. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement la photo. À vrai dire, elle préférait regarder les choses se passer devant ses yeux, que les immortaliser dans une image fixe, morte. Mais certains instants, si infimes qu'ils n'étaient presque plus perceptibles, ne pouvait revenir à la mémoire de quelqu'un, que grâce à une photo. C'était en partie pour ça qu'elle ne lâchait jamais son leica. Un ancêtre offert par ses parents alors qu'elle n'avait que 10 ans. « Tu es comme lui. Tu arrives à saisir les moments les plus importants de la vie des gens, Quinnie. » Elle se souvenait comme si c'était hier du cadeau. Il était d'occasion, son père n'ayant pas la bonne situation qu'il avait maintenant. Et en lui offrant l'antiquité, il avait dit cette phrase. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi, lui l'homme si dur, c'était subitement attendrit face à elle et sa moue étonnée qui fixait l'objectif. Ni pourquoi cette comparaison. Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec les gens, et ne partageait pas grand chose avec eux. Peut-être était-ce ça, à bien y réfléchir. Comme le leica, elle était là sans vraiment l'être, voyant plus que participant.

Elle porta l'appareil à son visage, et posa son regard sur le viseur. Cliquant sur le déclencheur, elle vola une image de la cheerleader qui souriait légèrement, de légère gouttes de sueur perlant sur sa nuque découverte.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Elle s'énerva contre elle même, et rangea brusquement l'appareil à l'intérieur du vieux sac.

-BANDE DE MICHES MOLLES, À LA DOUCHE !

Miches… Molles ? La blonde arqua un sourcil rieur. Elle fixa une dernière fois la brune partir en courant vers les vestiaires. Se pourrait-il que, finalement, celle-ci se souvienne du rendez-vous ? Elle en doutait. Soupirant, et étrangement tendue, elle se dirigea vers la sortie des vestiaires. Pourquoi diable avait-elle se sentiment de tension ? À croire que la cheerleader l'impressionnait. _Mais bien sûr, du haut de son mètre cinquante, elle m'impressionne_. Elle pouffa légèrement de rire. Sa petite taille était finalement un atout, de ce que la blonde avait pu voir, durant l'entrainement. Et lui donnait un air assez craqu-

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts. Heureusement, les couloirs étaient quasiment vides. Elle allait dire… Craquant ? Elle se gifla mentalement, secouant la tête, ses jambes recommençant à bouger d'elles-mêmes. Arrivée devant la sortie des vestiaires, elle entendait quelques rires, et se tint appuyer contre le mur.

Et se mangea la porte.

-Qu- Hein ?

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas regardé dans quel sens la porte s'ouvrait ? Quelle idiote. Et la cheerleader, qui ne comprenait rien en face d'elle, la frustra un peu plus.

-Fait gaffe la prochaine fois !

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas te tenir là !

-Si tu n'avais pas ouvert la porte comme une malade, il n'y aurait eu aucun problème !

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore celle-la ?

_Et voilà. La totale_, pensa la blonde.

-Rien, capitaine, elle m'attendait pour les cours de soutient. Je dois y aller, à demain !

La cheerleader saisit la main de la victime au nez douloureux, alors que la latina et la blonde échangeaient un regard meurtrier qui en disait long sur comment le débat aller se dérouler.

_Attends. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'éloigne, la pouffe ? _La professeur d'un jour réalisa. La cheerleader venait de la... Protéger ? Et la tirait loin de cette fichue capitaine ?

Et puis, c'est quoi, cette main dans la sienne ?

-Ferme cette porte, et veille à ne pas te la prendre aussi.

Elle avait lâché sa main, et la blonde resta quelque seconde à assimiler les événements.. Et les sensations.

-Pourquoi avoir éviter l'affrontement ?

La cheerleader la fixa, et croisa ses bras au bout de quelques secondes.

-Il y avait toute l'équipe, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça aurait très mal finit pour toi.

-Et alors ? Tu t'en fiches, non ?

Elle alla fermer la porte, attendant la réponse de la brune. Elle s'appuya doucement contre le bois, ses bras se plaquant dans son dos.

-Je t'avais fait mal, c'était une compensation.

-Donc, tu reconnais avoir eu tort !

Elle était victorieuse, et la brune se renfrogna.

-Assis toi, qu'on en finisse.

Elle s'exécuta, se dégageant de la porte. La cheerleader était déjà assise, sortant les quelques livres nécessaires. Elle tira une chaise, et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Recule !

La brune s'était brusquement exclamée.

-Je ne mords pas, et je n'ai pas l'attention de me faire une élongation pour ton plaisir.

Elle regarda avec amusant la jeune fille se mettre à bouder. _Une véritable gamine_.

-Bon, eh bien. Dit moi où tu en étais.

La brune s'exécuta lentement, s'habituant peu à peut à la présence proche de la blonde. Celle-ci déposa son sac sur la table, alors que la cheerleader commençait à parler plus librement.

-Et tu as des difficultés sur quels points exactement ?

-Je.. Euh, enfin, la concentration, peut-être ?

-Ça doit être ça. Tu ne sembles pas véritablement en difficulté Rachel.

Rachel ? La pensée que cela fut la première fois que la blonde prononça son nom traversa l'esprit des deux jeunes femmes. Elles se fixèrent sous la surprise, et la cheerleader sembla noter pour la première fois le visage de l'étrange personne en face d'elle. La blonde, quand à elle, s'était perdu dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention, mais, la couleur pourtant banale, rendait le regard de la brune fascinant, et incroyablement… Séduisant. C'était aussi la première fois qu'elle la voyait les cheveux détachés. Bien sûr, elle avait pu apercevoir la silhouette brune au loin les cheveux libres, mais rien n'était comparable à la voir de si près. Ses vêtements, aussi. Un haut noir proche du débardeur, étrangement séduisant lui aussi, approfondissait l'éclat des yeux de la brune. Elle eut presque envie de passer sa main dans la chevelure en face d'elle, mais se retint. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Un instant, elle crut que la cheerleader aller dire quelque chose, mais finalement, celle-ci brisa le contact visuel, et toussota maladroitement.

_Est-ce que je la met mal à l'aise ? _La blonde sourit idiotement.

-Tu fais de la photo ?

Elle regarda en la direction que le doigt de la brune pointait. Le sac, ouvert, laissait voir le leica.

-Pas vraiment.

Un blanc s'installa.

-Et, c'est tout ? Pas d'explications ?

La blonde oubliait presque que les gens avait souvent besoin de plus de précisions. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant légèrement, et remis une mèche de ses cheveux en place. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas de bonnet, et la chevelure blonde cachait souvent son visage. La cheerleader regarda le geste de manière étrange, mais elle ne fit pas plus attention à cela.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment photo, normalement… J'aime juste me souvenir de certains instants susceptibles d'être oublié. Par moi, ou les personnes les vivants.

Elle n'osait pas regarder la brune. Se trouvant stupide face à ce manque d'assurance, elle tourna sa tête en direction de la cheerleader, décidée à oublier le sentiment. Celle-ci la regardait avec un sourire tendre.

_Tendre ? _

-Je comprends.

Un sourire étincelant. Un instant, la blonde recula légèrement, comme éblouie. Elle sortit finalement l'appareil de manière naturelle, et pointa l'objectif sur la brune. Clic.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

La cheerleader se redressa, presque debout.

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué.

La blonde replaça son appareil dans son sac, soigneusement.

-De.. tu- des instants.

-Dont je veux me souvenir. Elle fixa la jeune fille en face d'elle, qui s'était replacée correctement. Tu as mis du temps à comprendre, quand même ! Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Hey ! Je te ferais dire que tu n'es pas très compréhensible comme fille !

La cheerleader n'avait pas était agressive comme les autres fois. Le ton était enjoué, amusé. Un sourire étira les lèvres des deux jeunes filles. Elles se remirent finalement au travail, l'heure passant plus rapidement qu'elles ne l'aurait cru. Voulu ?

Maintenant, la brune se tenait devant elle, presque mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait dire ? Elle essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. Finalement, la cheerleader coupa le silence.

-Je.. Merci. Ce n'est pas si terrible, en fin de compte. Elle sourit légèrement, se balançant sur ses deux pieds.

La blonde afficha une expression heureuse.

-C'était même plutôt intéressant

-Dans le bon sens ?

L'air rieur, elle acquiesça.

-Bon, euh, à vendredi prochain, je suppose.

Un autre sourire renversant. La blonde acquiesça une nouvelle fois, et saisit son sac. Devant la porte, elle faillirent se toucher une nouvelle fois la main, volant ouvrir toutes les deux en même temps. La cheerleader laissa un rire s'échapper de sa bouche, faisant se tétaniser l'autre. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec elle, à la fin ? C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait ce rire, et elle mourrait pourtant déjà d'envie de l'entendre de nouveau. _Idiote._

La blonde ouvrit finalement la porte, et fit un signe stupide pour que la brune sorte devant elle.

-Une vraie gentleman !

Un éclat de rire. La blonde resta là, à fixer la cheerleader qui disparut en franchissant la porte de sortie. Elle soupira. De contentement d'être enfin débarrassée d'elle ? De regret de n'avoir pas pu profiter de sa présence quelques minutes de plus ? Elle ne savait pas. Au final, cela ressemblait plus à un soupir de frustration. La brune réussissait à l'énerver même en étant absente. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, s'engageant en direction de la sortie elle aussi.

Au moins, elle aurait quelques photos.

* * *

Fui. Un peu plus long, si je ne me trompe pas (ça vient surtout du fait qu'il y a pas mal de dialogues... De la triche, quoi).

J'espère que cela vous a fait passé un bon moment ! Merci encore des reviews, et n'oubliait pas de me préciser si vous voulez une suite ou non à un quelconque OS.

Prochain thème : _Crossover_. Je ressens une excitation stupide avec ce thème, mais n'ose pas vraiment me plonger dans l'écriture... On verra bien ce que ça donnera. Un indice : Elles seront dans un sanctuaire. Une banane gratuite à celui/celle qui trouve de quoi je parle !


End file.
